


¡Feliz Días de Muertos!

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: It's Day of the Dead, the day of remembering those who have been lost.  Flug's mind wasn't on any relatives that day.Just you, and you alone.(There's no smut!)





	¡Feliz Días de Muertos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late post but I want to start posting stories here and I thought this would be a good opportunity to do so! My writing is over novice but no where as good as anyone else's on this site, so bear with me!

"Egg whites... and sugar?" Demencia cringed at the concoction that was being created.

"Mhm!" You nodded to reassure her.

"Are these edible?" She asked curiously.

"...yeah but they don't taste all that great," You shrugged at this and continued to stir together the egg whites and sugar into a grainy substance.

Beside you stood Black Hat, side eyeing the bowl's contents.

"I need a mold, where's Flug?" You huffed.  Flug was told to get a few molds from the market several hours ago.

Suddenly the door was slammed open by the scientist himself.

"H-here!  They ran out of molds but I got more from somewhere else!" Flug spoke while catching his breath.

5.0.5 went to go retrieve them from Flug then handed them to you.

You scooped and pressed until the plastic was filled with the mixture.

The bear then handed you the backside of the skull, so you filled that one up two.

Many sugar skulls later, you placed all the created skulls on the counter to dry for eight hours.

"Okay!  What's next?" You clapped your hands together to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"Face paint!" Demencia cheered and somehow grabbed paint and brushes out of thin air.

"That's not gonna get on my face," Black Hat growled and threatened to melt everything in the kitchen with his anger.

"Too bad~!" The lizard girl grinned and tackled Black Hat.  Not even a few seconds later he had a face full of paint.

The worst was expected, but Black Hat came back up looking amazing.  Sugar skull wise.

Black Hat finally was able to get Demencia off and saw his reflection in a wall mirror across the room.

Your boss yelled then went to get water from the sink.  You dared to stop him with his hand and told him to look at himself once more.

Black Hat rolled his eyes then walked closer to the mirror.  Green was placed around his dark eyes, bringing them out more but also giving them a menacing look.

Black lines were striked vertically over his lips and several blue swirles lined his jawline.

As much as he hated Demencia touching him and every fiber of her being, he had to give it to her.  She did a nice job.

"This is satisfactory," Black Hat murmured while still studying her work.

Demencia quickly did 5.0.5's and your face, and Flug's bag.

Everyone's had a white base, but the best part was the glow in the dark paint she'd used.

The hybrid crawled over to the light switch and turned off the lights.

You looked over at Flug's face to see green dots placed upon his goggles to mimic eyes.  He looked great.

"What about your own?" You questioned Demencia.  She tapped her chin then went to the mirror Black Hat had previously been standing at.

When she turned back around, several marigolds were painted on her cheeks.  Along with the petals around her eyes and several faux red glow in the dark freckles upon her nose and cheek bones.

Her lips were painted a ruby red with a slight shimmer.

"Ah it's amazing!" You gushed.  Being such a holiday fanatic was pretty embarrassing to you, but it never bothered anyone.

But Black Hat.

As you were chatting it up with Demencia, Flug slowly made his way over to you with a wrapped box in hand.

The market didn't run out of molds, he had gotten you a gift because he knew how much this day meant to you.

"(Y/N)..." Flug timidly tapped your shoulder.  You whipped around to reveal a bright smile.

"Yeah, Flug-Bug?" You grinned.

His face grew hot from the nickname.

"I g-got you something!" Flug offered the box to you.  You took it into your hands and stopped yourself from shaking it.

You lifted the lid to see a bow wrapped glass cola bottle in the inside.

(It's a Cola bottle with your name on it)

"I know it's not much, but with Black Hat not paying me until tomorrow, it's all I could manage," Flug whispered the last part, hoping his boss wouldn't hear.

"Ah! It's custom made!" You giggled as you discovered your name hidden under the huge silk red bow tied over the label.

"How were you able to get this?  They don't even sell these bottles anymore..." You lowered your voice, realizing how much it probably cost.

"I had to save up, but seeing you happy was worth it!" Flug scratched the back of his bag and suddenly squeaked at you wrapping him into a hug.

"Thank you!  It'd be selfish of me to not accept this," You spoke into his lab coat while hugging his thin figure.

"Y-yeah!" Flug stuttered as he felt himself wildly blush.

...

The soft clock ticking in your room made you restless.

The sugar skulls had one more hour before they were done and you had definitely waited too long to make them.  It was 1 am.

You sat up in your bed and checked your clock again before leaving the room.

You were excited to check on the skulls that were almost ready!  While you were waiting you could bake a cake or something.

As you softly closed the door behind you, your eyes adjusted to the darkness in the halls.

"Ah," A voice echoed from the kitchen.

You slowly creep down the steps to witness Flug picking at the sugar skulls.  He carefully picks one up to observe it.

"Boo!" You yell as you grab him from behind.  The sugar skull slips from his rubber gloves and crumbles on the floor.  You continue to giggle.

"O-oh it's jus-," Flug looks down, "I'm so sorry!"

You glance down at the chunks of sugar littering the checkered linoleum, not really minding that he dropped it.  It was your fault after all.

"It's okay, I was the one who made you drop it!" You smile to reassure him.

Flug huffs then bends over to try and scoop up the mess.

You go over to the sugar skulls and confirm that they are infact already solid and ready for decorating.

You pulled out a drawer to reveal several masks decorated just like the sugar skulls.

After fitting it snuggly on your face, you turned to face the scientist.

"I want all of your sweets, mortal!" You giggled an poked him in his sides.

"Ah!  This is all I have!" Flug joked and handed you card.

He was still laughing then opened his eyes to see you unfolding the card.  "Wait!" 

You opened it to reveal a single heart.

"..." You flipped the card over to try and find writing of some kind but it was blank.

Flug was quickly becoming flustered and pulled at his coat nervously.

"Flug... What is this?" You asked.

"D-demencia slipped it in my coat!" He lied.  It was very obvious he had.

"Is this a love letter?" You totally ignored his faulty excuse.

"I-uh-n-no?" The scientist tripped over his own words and he could feel tears threatening to run.

"Heh," You smiled softly and offered the note back to him.

"Do you accept this?" You raised your head and looked him right in the eyes.

"Oh!" He jumped at the sudden gesture.

Flug stared back then reached to wipe under his goggles.

"Y-yes," He whispered and took the note back.  Had you just confessed yourself to him also?  

The space between you two was very small and made him feel a little sweaty.  You slowly rose to his height and gave his back a little peck on the front of his bag.

Flug reached up to the spot you kissed and grinned wildly beneath the bag he wore.  If he wasn't wearing it, he could've felt your soft lips on his own.

"I'm gonna go, it's late," You spoke then began to leave.

Flug sighed as he watched you leave.

You were pretty stunning.


End file.
